


Lipstick - Saki Miyu X Reader

by Kapdixo



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapdixo/pseuds/Kapdixo
Summary: There are lots of different sexualities. Saki, however, is not in one of the main ones in a way.





	Lipstick - Saki Miyu X Reader

"Thanks for meeting me, (Y/N)." Saki bowed.

"No problem, Saki! You're my friend!" You could've sworn you saw her flinch back. "What's on your mind?"

"I have this secret I want you to know about." She was biting her lip and shifting from one foot to the other.

"Did you tell Kokona yet?" You tilted your head.

"No," Saki whispered.

"You're closer to her, aren't you? Why come to me first?" You couldn't help being confused.

"Am I? Oh, I didn't realize." She squeezed her eyes shut. "Can you listen for a bit?"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. You look uncomfortable." You placed a hand on her shoulder. This time you were sure she flinched back. 

"I have to tell you. Please don't laugh, okay?" Saki was almost in tears. "Or tell anyone. I guess I can't stop you from doing that, but please don't."

"I'd never." You stepped away to look her in the eye. "Go ahead."

"Okay." Tears streamed down her face. "I'm...a lesbian."

You stared at her for a bit before chuckling. "That's all? Saki, why are you so scared?"

"You don't care?" Saki opened her eyes.

"Hell no, why should I?" You gave her your best comforting smile, which she slowly mirrored. "You're sure?"

"Hey!" She punched you in the arm.

"What kind of lesbian? I know there's several different types." You watched her excitedly.

"Lipstick lesbian." Saki looked away.

"Cool! So you still like your dresses and makeup. I get that." You hugged her tightly as if you were afraid she would disappear. "Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me. Any girl you got your eye on?"

"(Y/N)," she whined.

"I'm just teasing. Or am I?" You clasped your hands. "Is it Kokona?"

"Ha, no. Just friends."

"Yui?"

"No."

"Mei?"

"No."

"Koharu?"

"No."

"Yuna?"

"No."

"Damn." You thought for a moment. "Do I know them?"

"Really well," Saki giggled.

"That doesn't really narrow it down." You put on your best thinking face. "Describe her."

"She has (H/C) hair, (E/C) eyes, a great smile, and is one of the nicest people I know." She looked like she was about to explode.

"That certainly narrows it down." You leaned in halfway. "Me, huh?"

"Mmhmm." She leaned in the rest of the way and met your lips. You stood there for a few moments before moving away. "Wow."

"Wow," you agreed. "Best first kiss ever."

"It was. Sorry about that, I know you don't like girls." Saki tried to walk past you.

"Saki, I kissed you back, didn't I? I think it's pretty clear I like girls, or at least you." You snickered quietly. "Chapstick lesbian, that's what I am."

"Ha." She wrapped her arms around your neck. "I love you, (Y/N)."

"I love you more." You place your hands on her waist, only to jerk away. "GODDAMMIT, WE'RE LATE TO CLASS!"


End file.
